


Spiritomb : drabble

by Pwassonne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble écrit pour un projet collectif de "Pokédex", abandonné depuis longtemps.<br/>(Le projet était collectif mais ce drabble est à moi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritomb : drabble

Le cimetière est désert, et soudain, là-bas, une étrange apparition se manifeste près d’une tombe. Des taches verdâtres, dans un nuage violet, taches lumineuses, un feu-follet, il y a peut-être quelque chose (quelqu’un ?). Et il se trouve bientôt si près, tout près, mais non, il n’y a rien, ce n’est qu’un effet de lumière, ou quelque chose d’approchant... et pourtant, parmi les taches de lumière verte, un sourire semble se dessiner...  
Les Spiritomb hantent les sépultures. Et s’ils n’étaient autres que les esprits des morts ?  
Il est parti, comme il était venu.


End file.
